The the Morning Comes
by Reminiscentia
Summary: One shot, really short, follows an argument between Ron and Hermione, RR!


Then the Morning Comes  
  
Summary: One shot, really short, follows an argument between Ron and Hermione, RR!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a house elf. Wah for me. Oh yeah, and and I don't own any of the characters. And I've never been Ron, so I'm not really sure how he feels. I'm making assumptions.  
  
A/N: I assume most of you know this song, ya know 'It's just the way that you walk.. it's just the way that you talk, like it ain't no thing..' ya, that song.. well, a few snippets of this song got me into R/Hr mode (like I'm ever NOT in R/Hr mode...) It reflects an argument.... and I'm sorry, but it's really, VERY SHORT Anyway, here's the snippets this is based on!  
  
'Take your knocks  
  
Shake them off  
  
Duck everybody  
  
You're gonna take them again  
  
You are your foe  
  
Your friend...'  
  
'The way the you walk  
  
It's just the way that you talk  
  
Like it ain't no thing  
  
And every single day is just a fling  
  
And when it comes it moves so slow  
  
Kinda like it's saying I told you so  
  
Looking back before she goes  
  
Tomorrow's gonna hurt'  
  
~Then the Morning Comes~  
  
I am staring up at the ceiling of the empty Gryffindor Common Room, bored out of my mind. Harry is heaven knows where, Hermione is... in the library, imagine that! Ginny's off with some boy or another, and everyone else? Who knows? I sure don't.  
  
"Oh, damn it." I say aloud. "Even the freaking house elves aren't around..."  
  
"Ron! You'll hurt their feelings!" says a voice from behind me. I turn. Hermione. She is standing at the portrait hole. "And Ron, don't curse."  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione, there's nothing wrong with it... really, you should give it a try once in a while... really helps vent frustration..." I counter sarcastically. "Oh, and about the house elves... if I hurt their feelings I'd be surprised, they put up with people like the Malfoys, so they can handle me making a little complaint."  
  
"RON!" Hermione says loudly, she has walked over front of me now.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" I ask calmly.  
  
She sighs. "Tell me one thing, Ron. Have you ever been a house elf?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm ruddy glad too..." I say happily. I have long since realized that it is much easier to make Hermione angry by arguing with her... without actually arguing. As a matter of fact, at this very moment her face is very red and her beautiful, almond shaped eyes are full of passionate fire. Wait... did I, Ron Weasley just think something about Hermione Granger was beautiful??? Nah. Not me. Definately not.  
  
"Ron, if you've never been a house elf, then don't think for a second that you know how they feel!" She is starting to make my blood boil. Not only is it her fault that my thoughts are all muddled up trying to remember if I had thought she was beautiful, but now... I glare at her.  
  
"So I suppose you've been a house elf then?" I ask her trying to sound neutral.  
  
"Well... no." Hermione says. 'But... I... I have their best..." I smirk. I, ME, Ronald Weasley have stumped Hermione Granger, it is a moment to remember. I am silently celebrating-until I see the look on her face. Silent tears are streaking down her cheeks. My smirk dissapears. Not only have I stumped her, I have also managed to make her cry. 'Great going, Weasley.' I think to myself.  
  
"Listen, Hermione... I didn't mean that you didn't have their best interest..."  
  
"Shut up, Ron." She snaps, startling me. "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking, you're just... just, lying. You always say you're sorry, but you never mean it..." I grab her wrist and pull her down to the sofa beside me.  
  
"Hermione, tell me something, have you ever been me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione..." I begin, smiling, "If you've never been me, don't think for a second that you know how I feel." I allow my eyes to bore into her soft, beautiful, amber ones. Yes. I really have done it that time. I am thinking that Hermione Granger is beautiful. And she is.  
  
"Then... how do you feel, Ron?" Hermione pries. I grin and lean close to her. Closer. Closer still. Until our lips finally meet. And it is beautiful. Things might be awkward tomorrow. Hell, it might even hurt. But that's tomorrow. 


End file.
